The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles, in particular, a pair of swimming goggles which can be conveniently assembled and held fixedly through a nose bridge connection to lens frames.
The constitution of conventional swimming goggles is show in FIG. 1, a nose bridge 50 of the swimming goggles 5 is strip 51 which has several ribs 510 which are respectively disposed on both ends of strip 51 that can be respectively passed through and secured to a joining slot 520 of each lens frame 52 during assembly. Thus the user will be able to adjust the distance between two lens frames to conform with the ridge of the user""s nose, with adjustment of position made by squeezing the ribs 510 into slots 520 on the nose bridge, so as to resist the water seepage and get fitting contact with the user""s face. Since the ribs 510 are saw-tooth shape and offer the function of a stop, thereby resulting in the strip 51 being hard to pull and move its position during adjustment, especially, to adjust a big distance between two lens frames. The user must use larger force to pull for moving and squeezing the ribs 510 into the slots 520, thereby the ribs 510 will become flattened and the function of adjustment will fail, whereby the ribs 510 would not securely connect two lens frames and facilitate disconnection together when wearing the swimming goggles on the user""s head, or would be lead to water seepage when in use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pair of swimming goggles which can conveniently and securely assemble a nose bridge into lens frames.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a pair of swimming goggles which reduce the nose bridge damage during adjustment and offer long live in use.
To achieve the above objects, a pair of swimming goggles of the present invention is featured in that: the nose bridge has a body with a staff that is disposed on each end of the body. Two lens frames are provided, each of which has a chamfer extending from the inner side of a major axis of the lens frames and which could be engaged to the staff, and a pit is transversely disposed on and at an end of the chamfer.
According to the above features of the present invention, the staff has a neck portion which is formed on the edge of the body, and a rounded body extends from the neck. An enlarged end is formed on an end of the rounded body. The chamfer has a hollow with an open end at an inner portion of the chamfer, a stopper on an upper portion of the open end and an inner dimension of the hollow is smaller than an inner dimension of the enlarged end of the rounded body, such that the enlarged end of the rounded body will be able to engage with the stopper of the hollow.